paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noah the veteran and animal pup
Noah is Animalpup's pup so do not edit this page unless you have permission. If you have any suggestions for Noah put them in the comments or message me on my message wall. If you are going to use Noah for a story tell me so that way I can put your story on his list of stories. Noah is German Shepherd/Pit Bull/Bulldog mix. Noah was in the armed forces from 2013-2015. He was born on December 18, 2012. Noah has right front prosthetic leg. He looks like a German Shepherd but is a little bit smaller. Noah lost his leg to a roadside bomb in Iraq. Noah heard about the Paw Patrol since he was only six months old. He wanted to join them and become an animal pup when he got older but joined the armed forces instead. Noah used to be a stray living on the streets with Purdy, his mother and Noah was an only pup. He had never met Owen, his father. One day Noah was wondering in the alley when someone spotted him and he thought it was the dog catcher. He ran as fast as he could. That person was Tommy an 18 year old man. Tommy told Purdy he would take great care of Noah and find a home in Adventure Bay for her so that way Noah could see her when ever he wanted. Noah when into the armed forces with Tommy and became an attack dog. They had been in three tours in Iraq, Iran, Syria together. On January 18, 2015 Tommy, Noah and their army buddies were heading to an army base in Iraq when all of sudden a bomb went off on the the road and the truck tipped over a on its side. Noah was unconscious for a week. When he woke up he saw a stub where his right leg used to be. Tommy and him were both in the same room in the hospital. Tommy had lost his right arm below his elbow and his right leg below his knee. For the next year or so they were both healing and going though rehabilitation. Noah kept on trying to walk with just three legs but he kept losing his balance and falling over. The doctors decided to give Noah a prosthetic leg. Tommy and Noah both had prosthetic limbs. They went back to Adventure Bay and Tommy met a girl that he really liked but she was allergic to dogs and Noah was not very happy with Tommy. One day when Noah was at the Pup Park. He was playing all by himself. He was thinking about all the stuff that had happened his life. Being a stray and living on the streets. Living with Tommy. Going into the armed forces and being an attack dog. All his tours with Tommy and his buddies. Being in the hospital. Healing and going thought rehabilitation. A pup came over to him. That pup was none other than Chase. Noah told him a little bit about the armed forces. When Chase asked if he had a home. Noah said he did not any more. Chase took him to the Lookout and he met Ryder and the rest of the pups. One day Noah was walking in Adventure Bay. When he heard someone in trouble. He ran the to cliff and saw someone. He carefully pulled the person up to safety. The person was none other than Mayor Goodway. Ryder saw Mayor Goodway. Ryder and the pups came. Noah was shocked she was the mayor. Ryder asked him if he wanted to be apart of PAW Patrol. Noah told him it would be weird to be the only pup to have a prosthetic leg. Ryder then told if he accepted him would be a helper of Disabled PAW Patrol. He accepted. Noah is now the Disabled PAW Patrol's animal pup. Noah's gear. Noah's pup pack, uniform, and vehicle are brown. Noah has a brown baseball cap. Noah's pup tag has animal tracks on it . Noah's collor is green. Noah's vehicle has a storage in the back of his truck for animal food and other animal things and food launcher on top his storage that is connected to all the food in his storage. Noah's pup pack has a net,food launcher,megaphone, first aid kit ,water and food bowls and pinsures. Noah's catchphrases. All animals need a leg up. Cute critters need hugs. Paws, Feathers and Tracks are like a snack. If an animal is on the trail I will be right there. Noah's crush/girlfriend: Allison vixiedog oc Noah's pups: not any yet. Noah's Pup Pals ''' '''Ashes-Noah loves to play games with him and Ashes is a Disabled PAW Patrol member too. Random Stuff About Noah. Noah has autism. He has seizures from time to time. He can communicate with animals. He knows over hundred animal calls He afraid of bombs now Noah is named after famous veteran Noah Galloway. Noah earned the purple heart after his services in the armed forces. Appearance Noah is white, black, and brown. He has a black face and one black leg it is his hind left leg. His ears are brown and one brown leg is it his hind right leg. His has a white saddle and neck and one white leg it is his front left leg. His tail is all three of his colors. The rest of his body is black. His right front leg used to be all three of his colors. His eyes are green. Stories ''' '''By Me: By Others: Pups and the Great Idea Collab: How Noah Met the PAW Patrol Animalpup and Jazzrocks Gallery: IMG 20150621 095334.jpg|Noah's pup tag and collar. His pup tag has cat, dog, beaver, and bald eagle tracks and has a brown background. His collar is green purple heart.jpeg|The purple heart award. Noah earned after his services in the armed forces. Soldiers earn this award after being injured in the line of duty. 320.jpeg|Noah Galloway. The person noah is named after. My inspiration for my pup Noah latest-1.jpeg|Noah drawn by PitbullLover Category:Mixed Breed Category:German Shepherds Category:Veteran Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Pups Category:Bulldogs Category:Pit bulls Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Disabled PAW Patrol Member Category:Characters Category:Puppies Category:Disabled Pup Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon